


the one where arthur tried to make breakfast

by sunnithesunflower



Series: The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur is just a disaster, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breakfast in Bed, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, He's trying so hard, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is very random, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a slight touch of dark comedy, alot of kisses tbh, i feel like my eyes are dying, i have no idea what the hell im doing, married merthur is the ultimate chaotic couple, the modern world is just confusing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/sunnithesunflower
Summary: Arthur had tried to make breakfast. Again.Merlin reminds him of what happened last time, and how he should never step into the kitchen without him.ORJust a small oneshot of married merthur fluff to brighten up your day.Like, that's literally it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Ever-growing Book Of Merthur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	the one where arthur tried to make breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeonTheDimensionalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/gifts).



> AHHH!! Hi! I LOVE your fics and your use of welsh pet names/terms of endearment and I really wanted to do something similar!! ❤️❤️
> 
> I also actually put in another one that I think you haven't used yet and I find it pretty funny. Mostly because I love food lol.
> 
> Anyways.. I hope that you enjoy this! Writing fluff is the only that's been helping me get through my exams lol and so here we are.
> 
> ~~please ignore any mistakes and my absolutely terrible use of tense lol~~

Arthur sighs as he gets down from his horse, walking over to his consort who is trying to start a fire. "Why don't just use magic, _fy warlock?_ " He asks affectionately, watching him from behind as he eventually leans against a bed roll.

Merlin perks up, sending a smile to the blond behind him as he discards the steel and flint. Whispering an incantation softly, flames suddenly burst into life, warming his slightly chilly hands and lighting up the dark forest they were in. His eyes glow as if they were made of golden starlight and Arthur looks at him with adoration as the warlock nestles into his side, leaning his head on his shoulder comfortably.

"What?" Merlin inquires, looking back up at him, irises still shining a faint gold before returning to their normal azure ones.

"Nothing."

"Like I'd believe that coming from Mr. I-Don't-Need-To-Talk-About-My-Emotions Pendragon."

Arthur huffs.

"Come ooooon." The warlock persists.

When he doesn't get an answer, Merlin sits up and leans towards his husband, cupping his face gently. He presses their foreheads together and looks deep into eyes, desperately trying to decipher what was going on. Arthur lets out a breath, closing his eyes as he leans in to the touch.

"Tell me." His consort says, softer than before. "Please."

Arthur's eyes snap open. His hands snake towards his consort's own and he places a hand over them, kissing his knuckles gently. "It's nothing, _cariad_."

This time Merlin huffs but he doesn't push it.

"Okay." The warlock presses a soft kiss to the blond's forehead before wrapping his arms around him comfortingly. They eventually move into a lying down position where Merlin holds Arthur in his arms protectively, head buried in the crook of his neck. The both of them soon drift into a peaceful sleep, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

Merlin smiles at the hazy memory, his eyes fluttering open as he wakes from his slumber. He feels someone—a blond king back from the dead—threading their hands through his hair. Beginning to stir, Merlin lets out a contented sigh. "Hi." He murmurs sleepily as he looks up at the blond. Arthur smiles. "Hey, you." Arthur greets, brushing dark hair out of the warlock's face in advance as he plants a kiss on his nose.

Merlin snorts at the affectionate gesture, his hands reaching up to Arthur's face, fingers trailing across his jaw. "What are you doing up so early? It's barely eight o'clock in the morning."

"Your screaming number box woke me up."

The dark haired warlock drops his hands. "My what?"

Arthur points towards the square beeping machine sitting on the bedside table. Merlin chuckles. "That's the alarm clock, _sosej._ "

"Did you just call me a sausage?"

"Yup."

Arthur rolls his eyes, looking at him fondly. "Idiot." 

"Prat."

"Clotpole."

"That's my word!" Merlin yells. "Stop, you thief!" A mischievous smile appears on the raven's face as he throws a pillow at his husband. 

"Won't and can't. I do love stealing things from you." The blond smirks as he catches the pillow with a single hand and shoves it back at the dark haired warlock.

"You've stolen other things!?" 

Arthur's blue eyes glittered. "Yes."

"Like what?"

"Your heart, for example."

Merlin gapes, a blush rapidly growing on his cheeks. "Shut up, you a-"

Arthur tugs on his shirt to bring him closer and practically rolls on top of him, smirking. The raven's insult dies in his throat as the blond leans down, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. Merlin sighs, his hands now in Arthur's hair, twisting the golden locks between his fingers, kissing him back heatedly, several involuntary noises slipping out as he shivers with pleasure. It takes a slight while but the two eventually break apart for air, panting.

Arthur traces his thumb over the raven’s swollen lips, smiling fondly.

"You're still an ass." Merlin mumbles breathily against his fingers.

"You wound me, _cariad_." Arthur teases as he places a hand over his heart in mock hurt, rolling off the raven and getting down from the bed. "Also, stay there. I'm getting breakfast."

Merlin sits up. "Wait, wh-"

The former king is gone before he can finish.

"Arthur, no! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go in the kitchen again! You're going to set the bloody place on fire!" Merlin shouts from the room, unwilling to get out of the cozy, warm, bed. Flopping back down onto it, he lets out an annoyed breath. A soft smile then makes its way up his face, and he trails his fingers across his lips, mourning the loss of Arthur's own against his.

There's a short silence and Merlin wonders if the neighbors are going to call the fire brigade after what happened last time. The abrupt sounds of footsteps and glass scraping on metal jolt him out of his thoughts. Looking at the door, he sees the blond leaning against it, a tray of food in his hands.

"Despite what you think about my skills, _Mer_ lin, I am really not _that_ bad."

Merlin gives him a look.

"That was one time!" The warlock gives an eyebrow raise that Gaius would have been proud of. "I mean it's not like anyone else died."

"The smoke choked an old lady to death, Arthur."

“Yeah, but you healed her with magic.”

"Yes, yes I did and that is probably the only reason we don't have a dead resident in the building."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Just eat already, will you?"

Merlin chuckles lightly as he looks down at the tray. "Aww, did you actually try to make breakfast for me?" The former king flushes, playing with the bedcovers as he places the tray on the raven's lap. "... Yes."

"That's sweet." Merlin grins. "Wait, you're blushing." More laughter. _Mother, Maiden and Crone,_ Arthur absolutely loved the soft, airy sound from the warlock along with the twinkle in his blue eyes and the specks of gold within them. "Aw, you're actually blushing." The raven grins again, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

Arthur doesn't reply and instead presses his face into the crook of his neck, lips barely grazing the skin. "I love you." He murmurs, slightly muffled as Merlin runs a hand through his hair.

"I know, _fy brenin_. I know." The warlock replies at a volume for only him to hear, despite the two of them being alone in the shared flat. He grasps the blond's chin gently, tilting it up so that he can press his forehead against Arthur's, like he did so long ago, when they were still in Camelot. "I love you too." He places a chaste kiss on his lips fondly, cupping his face in his hands. "What is it? What's brought this on?" 

"Nothing."

Merlin does not want history to repeat itself as it so often does. "Arthur… _cariad_ … "

"Don't leave me." It's rushed and hurriedly spoken, as if someone had spilled over a pitcher of orange juice and was trying to quickly clean it up. The blond's voice is seldom shaky and yet, today it is. 

"What?" 

"Don't.. don't leave."

The warlock's brow is furrowed as he tries to make sense of it. Confusion colours his face. "What do you mean?"

"Just stay."

"Arthur..?"

"Stay. With me. Please."

"Of course I'm going to stay, you idiot. I've waited for over a thousand years for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, but Morgana.. and Gwen… and my Father.. and.."

 _Oh._

"It's okay, _cariad_. It's okay. I'm not going to leave. I'm loyal to you. Always." 

Arthur sighs, placing his head back in the crook of his neck, curling in on himself as he clings to Merlin's side. Soft mutterings are whispered to him as the raven rocks him back and forth, rubbing comforting circles on his back. It worried him, as he thought he'd seen it all, yet he had never seen this before. Not like this.

"Oh _sosej…_ " A mischievous and teasing note in his voice rings out as the raven tries to comfort him and cheer him up. The former king chuckles lightly. He slowly begins to unfurl himself from his husband, lifting his head once again. 

"You really need to stop calling me that…"

"Nah, I don't think I will."

" _Mer_ lin."

Merlin just smiles. 

Arthur rolls his eyes but the current smile on his face betrays any emotions of exasperation he has. "Anyways, you need to eat, it's going to get cold."

The raven looks at the tray and does a double take. "Is that… a piece of charcoal? Or is that a piece of toast?"

"It's a piece of toast, obviously. Can't you see?" Arthur teases, the more emotional side of him now locked away again.

"I can see that it looks as burnt as a chicken that Kilgharrah has roasted." The raven pokes at the blackened piece of bread, making it clang against the plate a little.

Arthur places a hand to his chest in mock hurt and offence which bleeds into his voice. "How dare you!" 

Merlin giggles, reaching over for the jar of strawberry jam on the tray. He struggles to open at first but then it finally pops open. It's lucky that he manages not to get any on the bed. Testing the jam out, he licks it off his fingers, meeting a variety of tastes. He splutters and chokes before sticking his tongue out in disgust. "What kind of jam is that?!"

"Oh, we ran out. Of jam. Then I saw that we had some strawberries and made some. Earlier."

"Well it's disgusting. And it's so salty that even the entire lake of Avalon couldn't make it less so."

"What? I thought I followed the recipe exactly." Arthur pouts, staring at the jar of the not-so-sweet strawberry jam. Merlin pushes it towards him. "Why don't you try it then?"

The former king sighs before doing the exact same thing his husband had done. It took a little while longer for it to come in effect.

"Oh gods, that's awful."

The two of them burst into laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah it really is." The warlock pauses. "What did you _put_ in there?"

"Nothing! I followed it exactly! 5 cups of sugar from the red jar, a small spoon of salt from the blue jar, and other stuff!"

Merlin looks at him incredulously. "The red jar is for salt, you cabbage head!" 

"What?" The blond's voice is aghast.

"The red jar is for salt and the blue jar is for sugar!"

Silence. 

"I'm an idiot." 

"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Merlin states, placing another chaste kiss on Arthur's lips. He pouts again as the raven pulls away, moving across the bed.

"This is a disaster."

"Yes, yes it is. But I'm happy that you tried. After all, it's the thought that counts right?" The warlock consoles him, grinning.

"I just wanted to do something for you for once."

Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's waist from behind, propping his head on his shoulder. "That's sweet, _cariad_ , but next time leave the cooking to me, yeah?" The raven peppers his neck with a few kisses before getting up. 

Arthur lets out a short whine—something he will _not_ admit to doing—turns around and reaches out for the warlock, not ready for him to go just yet. He pulls on his wrist, making him tumble back onto the bed. Merlin huffs.

"Unless you'd like to st-"

He's cut off by another slow and lingering kiss, just like last time and dear Mother, Maiden and Crone, it's taking all of his sheer willpower to continue talking and not melt or kiss him back right then and there. 

"-arve to death, you really should-" The raven continues when they pull away for air. He still doesn't get to finish though as Arthur pulls him back for another kiss. _Well, screw it,_ he thinks before kissing the blond back feverishly and all thoughts about breakfast and pizza and movies float away like dandelions in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont really know how i feel about that ending because it was going to go in a different but the story has a mind of its own lmao. but i kinda like it in a way. i hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
>  _fy warlock_ = my warlock  
>  _fy brenin_ = my king  
>  _cariad_ = love  
>  _sosej_ = sausage


End file.
